


Stranded

by Mhoram



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Sex, Hoth, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, M/M, Post-Rogue One, Stranded, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: While on a scouting mission for the Alliance, Bodhi and Cassian crash land on Hoth.





	1. Chapter 1

Bodhi was no stranger to flying, he had been a cargo pilot after all. Always eager to be of help, he had volunteered to scout the location for the next rebel base. Cassian had been tasked to make sure Bodhi made it back in one piece

Bodhi groaned inwardly when he was informed Cassian would be accompanying him. It wasn’t like he hated Cassian, but it was difficult to focus with him around. Bodhi sat in the pilot's seat and studied the controls, consciously aware of Cassian's presence behind him. His hands gripped the steering handle tighter than he meant too. His hands were already shaking, he had to get himself under control.

 

It was then that his old instincts kicked in, he started with standard breathing exercises.

 

_In and out_

_In and out_

_In and out_

When he finally calmed down enough, he took hold of the reigns again.

 

“Are we ready for takeoff?” Cassian asked.

 

Bodhi nodded, and went about the necessary procedures for takeoff. It was only then that he noticed Cassian’s accent. He had long since gotten used it, it never bothered him in the slightest but he was curious about the origin.

 

“Your accent?”

 

Cassian raised an eyebrow “Yes?”

 

“I don’t recall ever hearing one like yours before. Which planet?”

 

“Fest”

 

Bodhi nodded, and turned back to the controls. He went back to focusing on the task at hand after punching in the coordinates they made the jump into hyperspace. Bodhi was always transfixed by the way the stars vanished as whenever he had to make a jump. It was something, he could never quite get used to.

Bodhi checked the console to make sure the coordinates were correct.  According to the data, they would arrive in a few minutes.  He adjusted the goggles on his head and stole another glance at Cassian.

Cassian appeared to deep in thought, Bodhi turned his attention back to the console.

“Oh no”

 

“What is it Bodhi?”

 

Bodhi flushed at the sound of his name being said.

 

“The coordinates are off, we’re gonna be a lot closer to Hoth than we should be.”

 

Suddenly, the ship came out light speed. With each passing moment, the ship drew closer to the planet's orbit.

 

Bodhi struggled to get a handle on the ship

 

“It's no use, we’re stuck. The planet’s gravitational pull is too strong”

 

Bodhi tried to get a handle on the ship, but he was thrown from his chair as the ship started to plummet. His head slammed against a nearby wall and he lost consciousness


	2. Chapter 2

Cassian raced to the controls and attempted to regain control of the ship. The ship rocketed towards the planet's surface with no signs of stopping. Cassian maintained his grip as shocked waves rocked the ship moving him from side to side. 

As the ship flew further and further down, Cassian could faintly see the planet's surface coming into full view. It was an icy tundra, he maneuvered as best he could to swerve past the nearby mountains. They crashed directly into the ground, Cassian’s head smacked right onto one of the side panels. The ship finally rested in one spot, Cassian checked the communications to see it there had been any damage. 

He swore to himself after noting that the communication system had been severely damaged. He walked over to where Bodhi lay unconscious.

“Bodhi” he whispered 

Bodhi remained lifeless in his arms, causing Cassian’s stomach to drop. 

No, he can’t be dead.

Cassian checked to see if Bodhi was still breathing. He heard the faint sound of breathing emitting from his mouth. Sighing with relief, Cassian gave Bodhi a small shake and then another. 

Bodhi blinked up at him, and looked around confused. 

“Cassian, what happened?”

“We crashed, are you alright?”

“I think so.”

Cassian examined Bodhi’s face for a moment and noticed a small trail of blood running down the side of his face. Cassian went to check the supplies, and extracted bandages and some medicine.

He lifted a strand of hair to get a better look at the cut. After treating the wound, he wrapped the bandage around it.

“We have to restore communications, and try contact the Alliance.”

Cassian bent over the damage console, this would take quite of bit of time. He knew he had to get this done soon before both of them froze to death.

As Cassian worked on repairing communications, Bodhi made his way over.

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Check how much we have.”

Cassian was grateful, he had some technical know how. This knowledge had even helped him out of a jam or two.

Bodhi returned causing Cassian to look up.

“How much do we have.”

“We have enough for a few weeks”

Cassian nodded, he had to repair this quickly.

“Can I help?”

Cassian got to his feet and watched as Bodhi knelt down besides the console. Bodhi’s eyes were focused, nothing like Cassian had ever seen before. Cassian took a moment to gather himself and check on the what supplies they had. 

Bodhi was focused only on what was in front of him, Cassian watched him for awhile. His deft hands tangling and untangling the wires, trying to reconnect where he can. After a moment Cassian spoke up.

“We should take turns, when one of us gets tired. The other should be working.”

Bodhi smiled, his entire face lighting up. 

“That’s a great idea,I have a quite a bit of work to do.” 

“Let me know when you’re getting tired.”

“Could you maybe talk to me, it’ll make the time pass.”

Cassian nodded, “How did you come into the Empire’s service?”

“I wanted to be a fighter pilot” Bodhi shrugged “But I didn’t make the qualifications, so I ended up being a cargo pilot instead.”

Cassian continued to watch Bodhi from where he sat.

“I think it’s my turn.”

“I’m alright.”

“Are you sure?”

Bodhi swore and gripped his hand, a deep cut running across the palm of his hand. 

“Let me see that”

Cassian walked over with a bandage and medicine that he had retrieved from the supplies. Bodhi held out his hand as Cassian treated his cut. After he wrapped it, Cassian made his way over to the console and got to work. They had a long way to go.


End file.
